


Dystopia

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, akashi x furihata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: Dunia diambang kehancuran. Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan oleh sang Dewa Penghancur membuatnya dikutuk menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Akankah ingatannya sebagai dewa penghancur dunia sekaligus pembunuh dewa bumi kembali saat dia bertemu dengan reinkarnasi dewa bumi yang dihabisinya?





	1. Prologue

**A/N:** Halo semua, terima kasih telah membeli buku ini. Plot ini lahir akibat prompt yang dilempar Hieda di Cafein saat event Akafuri Day x""D Ini pertama kali kumenulis tentang cerita seperti ini, kuharap kalian menyukainya. Fic ini akan ada dalam wujud buku fisik di Comifuro X. Jika ingin buku cetaknya, bisa menghubungi saya ya. For the time being Enjoy reading!

**_~ Prologue ~_ **

**_S_** emua orang berpikir masa depan seharusnya dipenuhi segala sesuatu yang megah. Penuh dengan berbagai teknologi yang dapat menggantikan manusia dan mempermudah segala sesuatu. Kenyataannya terbalik dari yang didambakan setiap orang. Dunia dijangkiti penyakit. Penduduk pada planet yang bernama bumi dilahap penyakit menular yang perlahan memusnahkan penghuni planet ini. Bagaikan planet mati, semuanya menunggu. Menunggu datangnya dewa kehancuran yang akan datang untuk membawa dunia ini ke era baru. Mengobati sakitnya dunia yang butuh pertolongan. Orang bilang dewa tersebut sangat memukau dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Dia membawa sabit berbentuk bulan separo yang akan diayunkan untuk membelah dunia menjadi dua. Wujudnya terang bagaikan cahaya, tidak jelas rupanya.

Hanya Akashi Seijuurou, sang dewa bumi yang mempunyai mata ajaib yang dapat melihat rupanya. Dia menyaksikan saat itu tiba. Wajah cantik namun memiliki ketegasan bahwa dia lelaki, rambut coklat pendek yang dihiasi mahkota bagai kunang-kunang dan pupil mata yang terlalu kecil untuk dimiliki setiap orang.

Akashi tersenyum ketika tubuhnya terangkat, pakaiannya mulai compang-camping akibat runtuhnya dunia. Dia sebagai dewa yang melahirkan dunia menonton dengan mata kepala sendiri dunianya dihancurkan. Namun hatinya bahagia melihat sang dewa kehancuran mengikis habis dunianya yang sakit.

"Siapa namamu?" Akashi bertanya.

Sang dewa kehancuran menatap suara yang menyapanya. Dia melihat wujud dewa yang mengambil sosok manusia kini tercabik bersamaan dengan buminya yang runtuh. Mengatupkan mulutnya terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menghabisi dewa yang membangun dunia yang sakit ini, hati Furihata nyeri.

"Furihata Kouki."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Sampai ketemu di dunia yang baru." katanya seraya menutup mata.

Wajah sang dewa kehancuran menjadi sedih. Furihata merentangkan tangannya, menangkup Akashi dalam tangannya. Air mata Furihata menetes.

Dewa kehancuran seharusnya tidak mempunyai belas kasih terhadap sesuatu yang dihancurkannya. Namun sosok dewa bumi, Akashi Seijuurou yang tercabik akibat dunia yang dihancurkannya membuatnya melanggar peraturan semesta.

Setitik air matanya jatuh pada tubuh Akashi. Dari air mata tersebut, muncul cahaya yang membalut tubuh Akashi, luka-luka pada tubuhnya menutup. Butiran-butiran air mata lain yang jatuh melayang dan berpencar dalam dinginnya luar angkasa. Membeku dan menjadi padat, kemudian berkembang semakin besar. Dari air mata tersebut, terbentuk beberapa planet selain bumi yang mulai berputar dalam orbit yang berantakan.

Furihata melahirkan planet-planet baru dalam sekejap tanpa seijin dewa semesta. Sang dewa penghancur mencari dunia yang mirip dengan milik Akashi dan menemukannya. Dunia yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan kaya akan sumber air. Furihata tersenyum. Setidaknya Akashi tidak perlu menunggu waktu berabad-abad lamanya untuk pulih kembali. Furihata ingat tatapan mata Akashi saat berbicara dengannya.

_"Sampai bertemu di dunia yang baru."_

Tiga detik dari kehancuran, Furihata sudah melahirkan dunia baru sekaligus beberapa planet tak bertuan. Selain itu juga tumbuhnya benih cinta terlarang di antara mereka.

_"Terima kasih, Furihata Kouki."_

Furihata tersenyum mendengar gema suara Akashi dari planet yang dilahirkannya.

"Peliharalah duniamu yang baru, Akashi Seijuurou."

**_End of Prologue_ **


	2. Awal

**_A_** kashi mendongak melihat hujan yang semakin deras. Dia menempatkan tasnya ke atas kepala dan berlari menuju halte bus terdekat. Di tengah hujan lebat, matanya menangkap sosok yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari persimpangan jalan. Berlari melupakan tujuan awal untuk mencari perlindungan dari hujan, Akashi berlutut di sebelah sang remaja. Dia memeriksa nadi yang berdetak lemah pada pergelangan tangan yang kurus. Akashi mengecek wajahnya sebelum kedua mata merah itu membulat. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai dewa kehancuran kini ada di hadapannya, terkulai lemas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Akashi mengangkat tubuh Furihata dengan mudah dan bergegas menuju klinik terdekat. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah dirangkulnya bukanlah manusia biasa. Akan mencurigakan jika kondisi Furihata dinyatakan tidak normal. Dia berlari menuju halte terdekat dan segera menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk menjemput.

_Furihata mengerang kencang, terisak saat dia melihat sabit yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan dunia diarahkan padanya. Alam semesta yang seharusnya lahir perlahan dalam beribu abad diciptakan Furihata dalam satu sampai tiga detik. Dia sudah melanggar tugasnya sebagai dewa kehancuran dunia. Sang dewa semesta, dewa tertinggi dari semua dewa-dewi mencabut jiwa abadinya. Dirinya dihempaskan dari istana langit dan jatuh menuju dunia yang baru saja diciptakannya. Suatu hari dunia itu akan sakit dan akan dihancurkan kembali berikut dirinya dan sang dewa bumi._

_Di tengah dera hujan yang lebat, Furihata kehilangan kesadaran sebelum ia mencapai daratan._

_[image](https://goo.gl/dZPkf5)  
_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, sosok yang ingat akan siapa dirinya dan statusnya bagi bumi, menatap Furihata yang belum sadarkan diri. Dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya sudah meninggalkan kamar Akashi. Dia mengatakan bahwa Furihata demam tinggi dan kemungkinan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, namun Akashi bersikeras memaksa dan membawa infus ke rumahnya.

Pandangannya menatap tajam Furihata selagi berbagai pikiran muncul. Akashi yang dunianya dibangun oleh Furihata dengan cepat menciptakan manusia-manusia baru demi perkembangan kotanya. Dia merahasiakan jati dirinya dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui sosok yang sesungguhnya. Dengan menyembunyikan jati dirinya, Akashi hidup berbaur dengan mereka

"Akashi, kau yakin dia...?" Sang dokter yang dimintai tolong Akashi yang merupakan dewa kesembuhan, memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Dia yang menolong kita semua, Midorima."

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun darinya selain sosoknya sebagai manusia biasa." Midorima berkata.

"Itu yang kutakutkan." Akashi berbisik, matanya tidak lepas dari Furihata.

Keduanya memandang dalam diam sosok yang belum siuman. Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara sampai Midorima menekan pertengahan kacamatanya.

"Panggil aku saat dia bangun."

Akashi mengangguk dan menarik kursi mendekati tempat tidurnya. Dia menutupi mata kanannya, mata kirinya berubah kuning. Mencoba untuk membaca aura Furihata. Detak jantung Akashi berdebar lebih cepat saat dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya kekuatan spiritual yang tersimpan. Akashi bangkit dari kursi dan menarik tangan Furihata. Dia menggenggam dan berkonsentrasi penuh mencoba memanggil kekuatan itu. Seperti tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyelam lebih dalam, Akashi dilontarkan keluar. Akashi mundur selangkah dan mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Furihata- _san_ , apa yang terjadi?" Dia berbisik.

Seolah terpanggil, alis Furihata berkerut. Mata coklat itu perlahan terbuka, menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya sebelum dia bangun terduduk.

"Furihata Kouki!" Akashi memanggil namanya.

Sosok remaja di hadapannya melonjak kaget mendengar panggilan nama itu. Dia menatap Akashi takut dan menjaga jarak.

"S-Si-Siapa? A-aku dimana?" Furihata bertanya dengan gugup.

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar. Kau berada di rumahku saat ini. Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Furihata mengerjap bingung. Akashi menunggu reaksinya. Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kupanggil Midorima kemari." Akashi buru-buru balik badan.

Furihata mengangguk ragu. Dia tidak mengendurkan sikap siaganya sampai Akashi meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian, Akashi kembali dengan pria yang disebut Midorima. Pria berambut hijau itu membungkuk di hadapan Furihata sebelum meminta ijin untuk memeriksanya.

"Umm… Aku…" Furihata bergumam ragu.

"Furihata- _san_ , apa kau ingat bahwa kau baru saja ditemukan pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu?"

Bibir Furihata mengerucut. "F-Furihata…? Itu… n-namaku?" Menerima pandangan _shock_ dari Akashi dan Midorima, Furihata merepet ke sandaran tempat tidur. "M-maaf-"

"Midorima, coba diperiksa."

Sang dokter tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, dia segera memeriksa keseluruhan Furihata. Sambil memeriksanya, dia juga menanyakan beberapa hal yang diharapkan dapat terjawab. Namun semua itu nihil. Furihata seperti sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya dan apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Apa kau ingat detik-detik sebelum kau pingsan di tengah hujan?"

Furihata menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat sama sekali."

Midorima dan Akashi berpandangan.

Akashi menepuk pundak Furihata, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia menarik tangannya saat Furihata melonjak kaget pada sentuhan Akashi. Akashi memicingkan matanya sebelum berdeham dan melanjutkan. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini, Furihata- _san_. Akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk membawakanmu makan."

Akashi lalu segera menarik Midorima menjauh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" Dia berbisik setelah mereka keluar kamar.

"Apa benar dewa kehancuran yang kau saksikan itu dia? Hitungan 3 detik dalam keadaan itu berarti sudah 300 tahun berlalu sejak dunia ini diciptakan, Akashi. Sekarang sudah tahun 2999. Kemana sisa tahun yang hilang? Ada yang tidak masuk di akal."

"Aku menyaksikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku. Dia bahkan melahirkan dunia baru dengan tumpahan air matanya." Sesaat terbesit ingatan akan paras manis sang dewa kehancuran saat itu. Matanya yang coklat berlinang air mata, bintang bersinar menyelubungi kepalanya. Akashi terdiam.

"Akashi?" Midorima mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maaf, aku hanya mengingat detik-detik saat dunia dihancurkan dan dibentuk kembali olehnya. Jiwaku seharusnya perlu beberapa waktu sebelum menciptakan yang baru sampai beberapa abad. Furihata- _san_ punya kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk menciptakan dunia seorang diri."

"Menurutmu apakah dia tidak melanggar hukum semesta?" Midorima memotong.

Akashi mendongak dari gumamannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu pasti bahwa selama ini kejadian terus berulang. Hancurnya dunia dan kelahirannya punya jangka waktu yang berbeda. Kau sebagai anak pertama dewa semesta sering terlahir kembali beserta bumi yang baru membutuhkan waktu berabad lamanya untuk pulih seperti semula. Namun yang Furihata Kouki lakukan… Kurasa dia dihukum dewa semesta."

Akashi mengepal tangannya. "Kau mungkin benar."

"Jika memang benar begitu, ingatannya sudah terkunci. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali sebagai immortal, Akashi."

"Aku ingin mengembalikan waktu…"

"Kau gila?!"

"Kise… Dia bisa melakukannya."

"Hentikan, Akashi! Ini bukan masalah sepele!"

Akashi meninju dinding dengan kesal.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa sesama dewa tidak diijinkan jatuh cinta?" Mata Midorima menajam, dia tidak menggubris pandangan murka Akashi. "Apalagi antara manusia dan dewa. Camkan itu baik-baik." Midorima menambahkan tanpa ampun.

"Aku akan membiarkannya tinggal di sini."

"Lakukanlah sesukamu." Midorima berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar rumah Akashi.

Setidaknya sekarang sudah jelas. Hukuman yang diterima oleh seorang dewa penghancur hanya karena dia merasa iba dan jatuh hati pada dewa bumi. Furihata Kouki tidak hanya melanggar hukum cinta, namun dia juga melanggar aturan pemulihan dunia baru dalam waktu 3 detik atau 300 tahun waktu bumi. Meskipun sisa tahun yang cukup tidak masuk di akal karena bumi saat ini menginjak usia 2999 tahun. Kemana sosok Furihata Kouki pada sisa waktu 2.699 lamanya sejak dia melahirkan bumi?

Tidak hanya bumi, Furihata juga melahirkan planet-planet di luar bumi yang tidak mempunyai dewa untuk mengawasi. Planet-planet itu terdampar dan hanya berputar dalam orbit tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kemungkinan suatu saat planet-planet itu akan bertabrakan satu dengan lainnya sampai bumi mengalami tubrukan _dahsyat_. Saat itu dinamakan kiamat. Seluruh dewa akan dimusnahkan akibat perbuatan dewa kehancuran.

Midorima mengepal tangannya.

Apakah mungkin bisa memperlambat proses kehancuran berikutnya dengan memperlambat waktu? Atau mengembalikan waktu sebelum detik-detik kehancuran dilakukan oleh Furihata? Yang mana yang lebih baik dilakukan?

* * *

Makanan yang dihidangkan tidak memikat hati. Furihata membiarkan para pelayan membereskan sisa makanan yang ditinggalkannya. Akashi sudah memaksanya untuk menelan sedikit demi mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Furihata hanya mengangguk lemah dan mematuhinya. Saat Akashi keluar ruangan, Furihata meninggalkan meja makan dan menyuruh para pelayan itu untuk membereskannya selagi Akashi tidak melihat.

Pandangan Furihata tertuju pada jendela, hujan yang mulai reda. Sudah berapa jam sejak dia pingsan di tengah hujan? Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat siapa dirinya dan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Tangannya menyentuh kaca jendela, menempelkan dahi pada permukaan kaca yang dingin. Nafasnya menciptakan embun tipis. Mata coklat itu menyapu keadaan sekitar kota yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Suara di belakangnya membuatnya melonjak. Dahi Kouki membentur kaca, dia merintih nyeri sambil mengusap dahinya. Suara tawa rendah membuatnya sadar bahwa Akashi sudah kembali ke dalam ruang tidurnya dan tengah mengawasi gelagat Furihata tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

"T-Tidak masalah."

"Aku membawakan puding untukmu. Kudengar kau tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Apa tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak lapar, itu saja." Namun mata Furihata menatap penuh minat mangkuk puding manis yang dibawakan Akashi. Melihat tatapan itu, Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya. Kau perlu lebih banyak gula agar lebih mendapat energi." Akashi menyerahkan puding itu beserta sendok kecil.

"Terima kasih, umm…"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku yakin kau lupa. Midorima mengatakan bahwa kau kehilangan ingatanmu." Akashi berhenti sejenak saat mata Furihata membesar. Dia melanjutkan saat Furihata tidak berkata apa pun. "Kau perlu banyak istirahat."

"A-anu… rumahku…?"

"Tinggalah disini sampai ingatanmu pulih. Aku menginjinkannya. Rumah ini milikku." Akashi mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak Furihata.

"K-kau yakin?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan melambai pergi.

Furihata menunduk melihat puding di tangannya. "Siapa aku sebenarnya…? Kenapa diperbolehkan tinggal di sini?" Furihata berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk pada pinggir ranjang. Dia menyendok puding dan mulai menyantap. Rasa manis membuat senyum Furihata mengembang. Dia melahap puding hingga habis dan mulai mengantuk. Berguling pada tempat tidurnya setelah menaruh mangkuk kosong di meja kecil, Furihata menutup matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

Beberapa sosok berkumpul di tengah redupnya cahaya dengan lilin sebagai penerang. Mata biru langit menatap tajam ke arah datangnya Akashi. Satu persatu membalikkan badan melihat teman lama yang memanggilnya terlihat begitu serius.

"Kuroko, terima kasih sudah membawa mereka kemari."

"Tidak masalah, Akashi- _kun_." Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko membungkuk rendah. Rambutnya biru terang sesuai dengan warna mata. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dipercaya Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dewa Angin.

"Akashicchi! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Suara ceria menyambutnya, pria berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Akashi. Dewa yang dikenal suka bermain dengan waktu itu nyengir lebar saat Akashi mengangguk padanya. Kise Ryouta, Dewa Waktu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ryouta."

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami kemari, Akashi?" Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berjalan mendekati cahaya lilin yang diletakkan pada meja kopi bundar. Warna kulitnya lebih gelap dari semua dewa di sekitarnya. Aomine Daiki, Dewa Laut.

"Aku belum menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, Akashi." Midorima Shintarou, dewa penyembuh yang berperan sebagai dokter terhandal, berkata sambil menekan pertengahan kacamatanya.

"Apa benar kau menemukan dewa penghancur, Akacchin?" Dewa termalas dari semua dewa yang tengah berkumpul berdiri. Tingginya menyaingi semua dewa. Rambut ungunya tergerai panjang. Murasakibara Atsushi, Dewa Bencana. Dirinya dikatakan terlalu malas untuk menjalankan tugasnya dengan menciptakan banyak musibah yang seharusnya terjadi di bumi.

"Seperti apa sosok dewa penghancur itu? Bagaimana kau bisa menyaksikan kehancuran dunia dan melihat sosoknya yang bahkan terlalu terang untuk dilihat semua orang?" Kagami Taiga, Dewa Api bertanya penasaran. Rambutnya yang merah membuatnya tambah mencolok dengan tinggi badannya yang setara Aomine.

Momoi Satsuki, Dewi Pengetahuan. Tidak ada info yang luput perhatiannya. Dia bisa berguna untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Furihata Kouki. Mungkin sebab kehadiran Furihata saat ini sudah diketahui olehnya.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian." Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Semuanya berpandangan satu dengan yang lain sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ceritakan." Kuroko membalas.

* * *

 _"_ _Furihata Kouki… kau dihukum karena telah melanggar peraturan semesta. Kau melenceng dari tugasmu sebagai dewa penghancur dan malah menciptakan_ _planet-planet_ _baru_ _tak bertuan_ _dengan kekuatanmu. Kau tidak layak menjadi seorang dewa penghancur. Dalam hatimu masih ada cinta dan kepedulian. Seharusnya perasaan itu sudah dimusnahkan."_

_Furihata menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal._

_"_ _Sebagai hukumannya, kau akan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia. Tentu kau tahu bahwa manusia dan dewa tidak diijinkan bersatu?"_

 _Mata Furihata membesar. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Sang dewa semesta mengetahuinya. Tahu bahwa dia telah menolong dewa bumi yang memilik_ _i_ _tampang menawan itu._

 _"_ _A-aku…"_

 _Sang dewa semesta mencabut sabit raksasa yang digunakan Furihata saat menghancurkan dunia. Tanpa aba-aba, dia mengayunkan sabit tersebut ke_ _arah Furihata._

_Furihata menjerit._

"FURIHATA-SAN!" Akashi menampar pipinya.

Furihata mengerjap bangun dan melihat wajah Akashi sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-Akashi- _san_ …?"

"Kau berteriak dalam mimpimu."

Mimpi…? Tapi terlihat seperti kenyataan.

"Pakai handuk ini. Tubuhmu berkeringat." Akashi menaruh handuk kecil pada pangkuan Furihata.

Menyadari bahwa dia berkeringat dingin, Furihata menyeka lehernya.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Sepertinya mimpimu sangat buruk, aku kewalahan membangunkanmu."

Furihata tidak menjawab.

Akashi mengambil gelas air dingin dari meja kecil dan duduk di samping Furihata. "Minumlah." Dia senang saat Furihata menurutinya. Mengambil gelas kosong yang sudah dihabiskan Furihata, Akashi menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

"Berisitrahatlah sebanyak yang kau perlukan. Jika perlu apa pun, aku di sini." Akashi mengelus rambut halus Furihata dengan senyum. Mata mereka bertemu, Furihata mengangguk tanpa suara.

Akashi menolong Furihata berbaring dengan nyaman dan menarik selimutnya.

"Terima kasih, kau sangat baik." Furihata bergumam sebelum kemudian menutup mata.

"Aku mengembalikan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku Furihata- _san_."

"Kouki." Furihata berkata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Maaf?"

"Panggil Kouki saja."

"Baiklah, Kouki. Kau panggil aku Sei saja."

Furihata mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Merasakan tangan besar Akashi membelai rambutnya, Furihata merasa lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Kali ini dia tidak bermimpi aneh.

_**TBC** _


	3. Kewajaran

Furihata bersenandung selagi mengelap kaca jendela. Sudah beberapa minggu dia tinggal di rumah Akashi, mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk pria yang mengijinkan Furihata tinggal di rumahnya. Tersenyum melihat kilauan kaca yang memantulkan cahaya sinar matahari bersih dari segala debu dan bercak yang bandel, Furihata mengangguk puas. Dia hendak mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan yang dibawanya ketika tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi air minum yang diletakkan di meja kopi. Gelas tersebut pecah saat mendarat pada lantai marmer.

“Astaga, aku hanya bersyukur bahwa ini air mineral, bukan jus atau semacamnya.” Furihata buru-buru mengangkat pecahan kaca tersebut.

“Bunyi apa barusan?”

Suara Akashi membuat Furihata terkejut. “Aw!” Dia melihat darah menetes pada pecahan gelas.

“Kouki!” Panggilan akrab yang saat ini digunakan Akashi untuk memanggilnya terdengar khawatir melihat tetesan darah.

“Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas.” Furihata menunduk salah tingkah.

“Lukamu lebih penting. Biar kuambilkan P3K.” Akashi beranjak keluar kamar.

Furihata menunduk melihat lukanya. Matanya membulat melihat bahwa tetesan darah tersebut menghilang dan lukanya perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya. Bingung, Furihata mengerjap beberapa kali, menggosok matanya untuk melihat bahwa jarinya sudah tidak lagi tergores. Bersih seperti tidak pernah terluka sama sekali. Khawatir bahwa dia akan membuat Akashi takut, Furihata buru-buru menutupi tangannya dengan kain saat mendengar langkah kembalinya Akashi menuju ruang kerja.

“Kouki, lukamu-”

“… baik-baik saja. Sudah kubersihkan, Akashi- _san_.” Furihata langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Akashi menyambar lengannya dan mengernyitkan dahi. “Setidaknya tutupi dulu lukanya, nanti infeksi.”

“Aku baik-baik saja.” Protesnya tidak digubris Akashi saat dia menarik jarinya yang terluka.

“Yang mana yang terluka?” Akashi memeriksa jarinya satu per satu.

“Aku tidak terluka.” Furihata melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Akashi.

“Aku melihat darah.”

“Kau salah lihat.”

Akashi menatap tidak percaya, namun dilihatnya dengan jelas bahwa jemari Furihata tidak menunjukkan adanya luka goresan. Apa benar dia salah lihat?

“Baiklah, beritahu aku jika kau terluka.” Akashi menyerah. “Akan kupanggil pelayanku saja untuk membereskan gelas ini. Kau tidak usah melakukan apa pun lagi. Bersantai sajalah.”

Menganggap bahwa itu perintah untuk tidak mengacau lagi, Furihata mengangguk sedih dan keluar sambil menenteng peralatan kebersihan.

Akashi melihat gelas yang semula terkena tetesan darah. Dia mengambil pecahan beling dan mengamati. Menemukan adanya bekas darah yang tertinggal, dia tertegun. Akashi menggores jarinya sendiri pada pinggiran beling tersebut dan mendapati darahnya menetes. Dia melihat lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya, tanda bahwa dia immortal. Sedangkan Furihata… Dewa yang seharusnya kehilangan kekuatannya dan tidak lagi immortal tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Akashi melirik pintu masuk dan mendapati pelayan perempuan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk dan menghampirinya.

“Ah, tolong dibersihkan. Kouki tidak sengaja memecahkan gelasnya.”

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan segera membereskan.

Akashi menarik ponselnya setelah keluar kamar kerja, menghubungi Midorima. Dia mendengar nada panggil sebelum mendapati bahwa ponsel rekannya sedang tidak diaktifkan. Berdecih kecewa, Akashi memutuskan untuk menghubunginya nanti. Dia berjalan menuju taman dan mendapati Furihata tengah melamun sambil duduk pada bangku taman.

“Kouki.” Akashi tersenyum.

“A-Akashi- _san_.”

“Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku ingin kau lebih santai.”

“Maaf, maksudku, Sei.”

Akashi mengangguk puas dan menatap sekeliling taman. Cuaca sedang cerah, air mancur di tengah taman dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran membuat suasana damai terasa. Dia tersenyum melihat dunia yang dibuatnya kian hari semakin indah. Bukan, yang membuat dunia ini adalah Furihata sendiri, dia hanya membuat bumi semakin berkembang menjadi seperti sekarang.

“Kau suka taman ini, Kouki?”

Mata Furihata menyapu sekelilingnya. Keadaan yang sangat damai ini perlahan akan menjadi…

 ** _“Semuanya akan membusuk dalam waktu singkat.”_** Furihata bergumam, matanya berkilat kosong.

Akashi terperanjat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum mata Furihata membesar.

“Ah… maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kukatakan ini-”

“… Tidak apa-apa.” pandangan matanya masih menatap Furihata tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Furihata sendiri seperti sebuah ramalan yang akan menjadi kenyataan. Apakah kekuatan

Furihata yang saat ini terkunci adalah sebuah awal dari kehancuran dunia berikutnya? Menelan ludah, sesaat terlintas pemikiran bahwa sosok dewa kehancuran yang membaur menjadi manusia tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa kali ini Furihata mengawasi dunia buatannya sebelum akhirnya menghancurkannya?

“Apa kau ingat sesuatu?” Akashi berjalan mendekati Furihata.

Mata coklat itu menatapnya heran sebelum menggeleng. “Sama sekali tidak.”

“Sungguhkah?”

Furihata memilih tidak menjawab.

“Aku suka dunia ini.” _Dunia yang kau buat dan aku yang memelihara sampai seperti ini._ Akashi menambahkan. Dia menatap dingin Furihata sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali ke rumah. 

Furihata yang membaca raut wajah Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Furihata mengepal tangannya, berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Furihata mengunci pintu kamar dengan tangan gemetar. Dia merosot ke lantai, sekujur tubuhnya keringat dingin. Mimpi-mimpi yang kian diperlihatkan padanya bahwa dunia akan hancur dalam waktu dekat sangat mengerikan. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal tersebut pada Akashi. Itu hanya mimpi, bukan? Itu bukan kenyataan.

Furihata menggeleng kepala dan menutup matanya. Dia mengatupkan telinganya saat mendengar keramaian yang didengarnya dalam mimpi. Jeritan dari manusiamanusia yang seharusnya sudah punah, runtuhan gedung-gedung yang mengakibatkan kekacauan dan berbagai retakan jalan seolah perlahan terbelah akibat sabetan sabit raksasa. Pemandangan itu lebih mengerikan sebab manusia dalam dunia ini masih hidup dan harus dihabisi. Dunia yang sebelumnya dihancurkan hanya terdapat beberapa manusia yang sudah sekarat dan menunggu ajal. Tidak terkecuali dewa bumi…

Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya terkejut. _‘Sebelumnya? Apa-apaan aku ini? Darimana_

_munculnya imajinasi itu? Ini gila! Aku tidak normal.’_

Furihata mencengkeram bajunya. Hanya satu hal yang harus dipikirkan sekarang. Jika dia tetap di sini, tidak akan baik untuk Akashi.

* * *

Malam tiba lebih lambat dari biasanya. Furihata menapak keluar perlahan. Matanya mengawasi kirikanannya sebelum menarik tutup kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Dia tidak membawa apa pun selain pakaian yang dikenakannya. Yakin bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, Furihata berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar sangat besar di tengah keheningan malam. Berjalan menyusuri taman dengan bantuan hanya dari sinar bulan, Furihata berjalan kagok menuju pintu gerbang. Dia menelan ludah, gugup melihat pintu yang terkunci. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh gembok emas.

 _‘Akashi tidak akan tahu, bukan? Aku yakin tidak akan ada masalah apa pun…’_ Furihata membuka gembok tersebut dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Kunci yang sengaja diberikan Akashi apabila ia igin keluar rumah dan pulang larut. Namun Furihata tidak pernah berpikir untuk berjalan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi. Baru kali ini… 

“Jalan-jalan malam?”

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Furihata terperanjat. Dia balik badan dan mundur selangkah saat melihat sosok Akashi berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Terhuyung menabrak pintu yang sudah dibukanya, Furihata hanya menatap Akashi panik. Akashi mengernyitkan dahi, menunggu jawaban Furihata.

“Y-ya, malam ini bintangnya cerah dan aku ingin berjalan sebentar saja…”

“Kau bisa menyaksikannya di taman, tidak usah keluar rumah malam-malam begini.” Akashi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, masih mengernyit.

“Ah, tidak sebenarnya…” Furihata mengalihkan pandangan, tidak berani menatap lekat-lekat penyelamatnya.

Akashi tidak menunggu Furihata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia meraih lengan Furihata dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu gerbang. Menggandeng pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil berjalan mendekati air mancur, Akashi menengok dan melihat kebimbangan tidak juga meninggalkan ekspresi Furihata.

“Kau sedang gundah?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa…” Furihata membantah.

“Jangan bohong.”

“…” Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya namun bingung untuk menjelaskan keadaannya yang tidak normal, Furihata menunduk.

“Katakan bagaimana aku bisa membantu.”

“Aku… tidak normal.” Tubuh Furihata gemetar. Dia takut akan reaksi yang akan diberikan Akashi padanya. Terisak menatap tangannya yang semula terluka sekarang sudah tidak ada bekas luka, dia bahkan bingung bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Ditambah lagi beberapa kali dia mengatakan hal yang aneh pada Akashi. Mimpimimpi yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti menghancurkan dunia.

“Maksudmu?”

Furihata mengangkat wajah, terkejut melihat ekspresi khawatir yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencemooh atau mengejek sedikit pun.

Furihata menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

“Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak normal. Lukaku pulih dengan sendirinya dalam hitungan detik. Aku mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh padamu. Mimpi-mimpi yang aneh juga tentang kehancuran dunia. Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi dengan diriku dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di tengah hujan lebat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku-”

Furihata tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya saat Akashi menariknya ke dalam rangkulan. Merasakan pelukan erat yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, Furihata merasakan gemuruh menyakitkan di dada. 

“S-Sei …?”

“Kau normal. Kau sangat normal! Itu bukan sesuatu yang dianggap aneh.”

“T-tapi-” Furihata menatap mata Akashi saat dia melepaskan rangkulan, bingung campur lega karena Akashi mengatakan bahwa dia normal.

“Sudahlah, ikut aku.” Akashi menarik tangan Furihata dan membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah.

“Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan perihal ini padamu, tapi kulihat kau tidak juga menujukkan tanda-tanda yang bisa kudiskusikan. Ini saat yang tepat.”

Furihata mengikuti langkah Akashi. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan Furihata menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Hampir seluruh penghuni rumah sudah di alam mimpi. Kedua dewa berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Akashi meminta Furihata untuk duduk menunggu selagi dia mengambil minuman beralkohol. Untuk beberapa saat, Furihata hanya merenung, pikirannya terhenti ketika Akashi kembali dengan nampan. Di atas nampan terdapat dua gelas _wine_ dan sebilah pisau. Dia menaruh gelas itu pada meja rendah di hadapan Furihata. “Apa kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?” Akashi tersenyum tipis saat Furihata menggelengkan kepala. Tatapan Furihata yang bingung membuatnya Akashi gemas. Bagaimana seseorang yang terlihat sangat imut ini menjadi dewa penghancur dunia, Akashi tidak habis pikir. Setelah mengingat akan sosoknya yang sangat rupawan dan bercahaya di tengah porak poranda bumi, Akashi dapat mengerti mengapa setiap orang terpukau akan sosok misterius ini. 

“Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi karena kau memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa kau juga termasuk immortal, maka kau berhak tahu.” Ucapannya terhenti saat Furihata menatap sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

“Aku immortal?”

“Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu.” Akashi mengambil sebilah pisau yang dibawanya bersama dengan gelas _wine_. “Meskipun ingatan dan kekuatanmu tampaknya masih terkunci.”

Semakin bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Akashi, Furihata hanya dapat menatap heran pria dihadapannya. Rasa heran tersebut berganti menjadi ngeri ketika Akashi mendekatkan pisaunya pada telapak tangannya sendiri. 

“S-Sei?!”

Akashi tidak berkata apa pun, dia menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri. Darah menetes sebelum luka tersebut tidak sampai dua detik kembali menutup seperti tidak pernah terluka. Takjub akan kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya, Furihata menarik tangan Akashi untuk memeriksa lukanya. Akashi tersenyum dan menangkup tangan Furihata.

“Ini yang terjadi padamu hari ini, bukan?”

“Kau benar, itu terjadi padaku…” Furihata mengaku.

“Untuk immortal seperti kita, itu hal yang normal.”

“Kau juga immortal?”

“Aku dewa bumi.” Akashi membenarkan. Dia melipat bagian lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan tanda berbentuk bulat yang menyerupai bumi. “Hanya para immortal yang dapat melihat tanda ini.”

“A-aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.” Furihata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu sangat jelas. Jarinya menyentuh tanda itu.

Akashi mengawasi sebelum dia terkekeh melihat reaksi Furihata saat tanda itu tampak bersinar. “Tanda ini bereaksi terhadap sentuhan.” Katanya menjelaskan. “M-Maaf…” Furihata menarik telunjuknya malumalu. Dia tersipu saat Akashi menggeleng kepala.

“Aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat kau mengatakan ramalan yang secara tidak langsung kau katakan hari ini.”

“Aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang kutahu, kulihat beberapa adegan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dunia seperti sakit, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan lagi. Seperti sebaiknya dihancurkan daripada terus menerus membusuk dalam hitungan detik. Ada sebuah benturan dahsyat yang terjadi dari luar dunia ini.”

Keduanya berpandangan sesaat setelah Furihata mengatakan hal tersebut. Akashi mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang dewa penghancur sendiri. Dia seperti tidak punya pilihan selain menerima nasib dari bumi yang akan kembali dihancurkan. Mau sampai kapan kejadian ini terus berulang? Tidak bisakah sesuatu dilakukan? Siapa penyebab sakitnya dunia ini kali ini? Yang pasti tidak ada alasan untuk membuat bumi ini sakit, terkecuali… Akashi sendiri menginginkan demikian.

“Baiklah, kalau kukatakan bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah keadaan, apa kau sanggup menerima tugas tersebut?”

Terperanjat terhadap kata-kata Akashi, Furihata langsung menggeleng kepala. “A-A-Aku? Tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil!”

“Kouki, kau punya kekuatan untuk itu. Sebab asal muasalmu juga adalah dewa.”

“Aku… dewa?” Sang titisan dewa melongo tidak percaya pada pengakuan Akashi.

* * *

Murasakibara melempar apel yang baru saja digenggamnya ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi. Dia memasang tampang bosan seperti biasa, ditengah-tengah para dewa yang berkumpul untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang dan mengobrolkan berbagai hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Berbagai permasalahan dunia yang kian terjadi dan berbagai informasi masa kini dirembukkan bersama agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sebagai Dewa pencipta musibah, kerja Murasakibara tidak banyak. Dia terkenal sebagai dewa yang paling malas menciptakan bencana meskipun itu tugasnya. Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menunggu amukan dari dewa semesta bahwa dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. 

Murasakibara menggigit apelnya, tidak memperdulikan tawaan Kise yang menggelegar memecah keheningan malam. Bosan akan tugasnya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, Murasakibara menghela nafas dan berbaring di atap apartment tertinggi di kota itu, menatap langit yang cerah dipenuhi bintang-bintang berkelip.

“Bosan?”

Suara Kuroko membuat dirinya sadar bahwa Kuroko sudah duduk di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Dewa yang satu ini cukup lihai menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran dirinya sendiri.

“Tidak juga.” Sahutnya pendek. Murasakibara kembali menatap langit.

“Apa kau sudah jenuh dengan tugasmu?”

“Menurutmu apa harus aku lagi yang menciptakan wabah untuk membuat bumi ini busuk?”

Kuroko tidak menyahut. Dia menatap langit yang cerah dan tersenyum. “Aku suka dunia ciptaan Furihata _san_ ini. Tidak seperti dunia yang sebelumnya, penuh dengan orang-orang yang congkak dan berbagai manusia yang menyebalkan. Dunia ini berbeda. Manusianya saling membantu, aku tidak melihat kenapa dunia ini harus kembali dihancurkan.”

Kise dan Midorima yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka menatap satu sama lain.

“Kurasa ada bagusnya jika kau melakukan permintaan Akashi, Murasakibara.” Aomine angkat bicara.

Murasakibara cemberut. “Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikan posisiku?”

“Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau ‘kan dewa bencana.” Aommine mengorek telinganya yang gatal kemudian menyandar pada dinding. Dia melipat tangannya lalu memejamkan mata.

“Aominecchi! Jangan tidur! Kita harus berjaga!”

“Diam kau, dewa juga butuh tidur!”

“Kau sudah tidur seharian, Aomine!” Midorima menendang kaki Aomine yang meraung kesakitan.

“Oi, Midorima! Kau cari ribut ya?!”

“Hey! Jangan buat gaduh malam-malam begini.” Suara Kagami membuat dewa-dewa yang sedang berkumpul melihat ke pintu keluar menuju atap.

“Akhirnya kau bawa makanan juga! Aku lapar!” Aomine bangun dan menyita kantong plastik yang dibawa Kagami.

“Bodoh, itu bukan hanya untukmu!” Kagami protes.

“Berisik, kau lama sekali aku bisa menghabiskan seplastik ini sendirian!”

“Dai- _chan_!” Satsuki yang baru keluar dari belakang Kagami memarahinya.

Kuroko tersenyum. “Damai ya, coba ini terus berlanjut dan tidak ada yang namanya kehancuran dunia.”

“Hei, apa kita tidak harusnya melenyapkan Furihata Kouki?” Murasakibara bicara tanpa pikir panjang.

Semua mata menatapnya, namun tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

“Jika kau lakukan itu, Akashi- _kun_ akan murka.” Kuroko menyahut.

Murasakibara tidak menjawab.

 

_**TBC** _


	4. Rencana

_Furihata jelas takut, dia tidak berani berkata-kata di hadapan sosok yang katanya dewa bumi. Ini semua tidak masuk akal. Terutama bahwa dirinya adalah dewa. Kalau Akashi dewa bumi, lalu dia adalah…?_

_“S-Sei, aku dewa apa?”_

_“Kau Dewa Penghancur.”_

_Hati Furihata mencelos, ternyata benar. Jadi yang selama ini dilihatnya adalah perbuatannya sendiri. Dari semua tugas, kenapa dia menjadi dewa penghancur, dia tidak mengerti._

_“Kau perlu tahu bahwa kau punya kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.”_

_“Aku tidak punya!” Furihata berseru sebelum menyadari bahwa dia baru saja spontan menyuarakan keberatan. Menutup mulutnya sendiri, Furihata menundukkan kepala._

_“Kurasa kau mulai lelah, tidurlah dahulu.” Akashi menepuk kepala Furihata dan mengusapnya. Akashi beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan dewa berambut coklat itu sendirian merenung. Butuh beberapa jam sampai Furihata mengalah pada matanya yang semakin berat._

_Di saat matanya tertutup, Furihata melihat dunia yang hampir mati. Dia melihat kenyataan yang mengerikan, keadaan yang sudah tidak tertolong dan makhluk hidup yang sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk meneruskan hidup. Bumi sangat sakit, penghuninya sudah tidak ingin merawat kondisi pesakitan itu. Seperti menunggu seseorang yang akan mengambil nyawa mereka satu per satu. Suatu cahaya terang membutakan mata, Furihata memicing untuk melihat jelas sosok yang turun dari langit. Matanya membesar melihat sosok itu adalah dirinya sendiri, membawa sabit besar di tangan._

_“Tu-tunggu, apa yang kulakukan?” Furihata mencoba merentangkan tangannya, mencoba menghentikan ayunan sabit itu._

_Dengan satu sabetan, bumi terbelah, keadaan menjadi porak poranda. Seperti terhisap ke suatu lubang dimana semuanya menghilang, bumi beserta isinya perlahan menjadi debu._

_Di tengah keramaian itu, Furihata melihat Akashi yang sudah tercabik-cabik._

“A-Akashi- _san_ … SEEEIIII!”

Pita suaranya seolah akan putus. Tangan Furihata menggapai udara. Matanya melihat gelap. Dia terbangun dari mimpi. Sekujur tubuhnya keringat dingin. Furihata bangun dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Matanya menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja memegang sabit raksasa dalam mimpi.

Mimpi…? Dewa? Menghancurkan dunia? Itu tidak seperti suatu yang terjadi dalam mimpi. Itu terlihat sangat nyata seperti kejadian yang baru dialami kemarin.

Menggenggam kepalan tangannya, Furihata mengerang. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah. Dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu, namun dia harus melakukannya. Bumi sudah sangat sakit, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menghancurkannya. Itu seperti keputusan yang paling tepat yang harus dilakukan meskipun itu berarti dia harus menghancurkan semuanya.

Air matanya menetes. Ternyata memang, dialah penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi di dunia yang sebelumnya. Apabila Akashi benar bahwa dia adalah dewa, berarti tidak salah lagi, dirinya adalah dewa yang telah menghancurkan semuanya. Dialah yang telah membunuh Akashi dengan tangannya sendiri.

_‘Sei, maafkan aku…’_

Keinginan untuk meninggalkan semuanya kembali merayapi benak Furihata. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil pakaian pergi dan sehelai lagi untuk berjagajaga. Lalu mengambil tas kecil dan memasukkan barang seperlunya. Kali ini sudah pasti dia tidak akan berhenti apabila Akashi mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak heran ketika membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Akashi tengah bersandar pada dinding, menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, berjaga.

Menutup pintu kamar perlahan, Furihata tidak bergeming, mengawasi Akashi di hadapannya. Kedua mata merah itu membuka, bibirnya menyungging tipis menangkap basah Furihata yang mencoba kabur.

“Apa kau segitu inginnya berpisah denganku, Kouki? Jangan membuatku mengurungmu.”

Detak jantungnya memompa lebih cepat mendengar kalimat terakhir Akashi. Sejak kapan pria ini menjadi lebih posesif?

“Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, Sei. Aku… aku tidak layak ada di sini.”

Akashi menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. Dia berjalan mendekati Furihata dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Furihata mundur dan menabrak pintu, terkesiap akan jarak kedekatan wajah mereka.

“Baik, kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?”

Kali ini Furihata mengangguk. “Aku yang membunuhmu, kau tahu hal itu dan kau mencoba untuk membalas dendam, bukankah begitu?”

Akashi menaikkan alis kanannya. Dia menjauhkan diri dan menyapu telapak tangan pada wajahnya, menghela nafas singkat. “Kau salah paham, Kouki. Mungkin kau tidak ingat tapi kita pernah bertemu. Meski dalam waktu 3 detik, kau yang justru menyelamatkan nyawaku. Apa yang kau lihat?”

“Aku melihatnya dalam mimpi, itu masa lalu. Aku tahu itu adalah masa laluku. Mungkin? Semuanya belum jelas. Aku melihat jelas bahwa aku membunuhmu dengan sabit raksasa. Jelas sudah mengapa kau ingin menahanku-” Kata-kata Furihata terpotong ketika Akashi menarik dagunya lalu menciumnya.

“Hnngh!” Furihata _shock_ menerima ciuman dari seseorang yang dikira adalah musuhnya, pria yang telah menolongnya di tengah kebingungan dan hilangnya ingatan. Pria yang perlahan mulai mengisi hatinya. Salah satu penyebab bahwa Furihata ingin menghindari pria ini.

Cinta yang mulai tumbuh semakin menyesakkan dada. 

====

[Image](https://www.deviantart.com/asakurahannahda/art/AsakuraHannah-Dystopia-Page-55-777164119)

====

Furihata lemas, dia mendorong Akashi menjauh sekuat yang dia bisa.

Akashi memutuskan ciuman mereka, matanya mencari harapan bahwa perasaannya tidak sepihak.

“Sei, lepaskan…”

“Tidak akan kulepaskan. Kau tahu perasaanku tidak main-main. Sudah hampir dari 2000 tahun aku menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Kukira aku hanya dapat bertemu denganmu apabila bumi ini diambang kehancuran.”

Membelalakkan mata menerima kenyataan bahwa

Akashilah yang…

“Kau gila…?! Jadi selama ini, bumi yang sakit…”

“Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bertemu denganmu, Kouki.” Akashi mengelus pipi halus Furihata sebelum mengecup lembut bibir ranum yang baru saja dijamahnya.

“Kita tidak bisa bersatu!”

“Akan kubuat kita bisa bersatu.” Akashi mengelus lembut rambut Furihata sebelum Furihata menangkis tangannya.

“Dengar, aku berterima kasih kau mencoba untuk menolongku, tapi kau lebih tahu soal percintaan dewa. Lepaskan aku… jangan buat aku… jatuh hati semakin dalam padamu. Hubungan kita tidak akan bisa lebih dari ini…”

Akashi seperti tidak memperdulikan ucapannya. Dia menghentikan omongan Furihata dengan kecupan lembut pada bibir. Furihata mengerang saat Akashi menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir atas, meminta masuk.

“S-ssei… mmph—” rintihan lemah diikuti dengan bunyi basah, Furihata menyesal memanggil nama itu. Dengan mudah Akashi membuatnya patuh. Saat lidah mereka bertemu, Furihata tidak sadar kapan dia sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Akashi.

Malam itu Furihata melepaskan segala keinginannya untuk menjauh dari pria yang telah hadir dalam hatinya, bahkan sejak dia menghancurkan bumi dan dunianya yang lama. Meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

Furihata terbangun saat merasakan belaian lembut pada pinggangnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Pria yang baru saja memberikan cinta padanya mengecup sayang bibir Furihata, membuat pipi titisan dewa kehancuran itu memerah. Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya, dia menarik Furihata ke dalam pelukannya, membelai lembut rambut halus kekasihnya.

“Sei, kau yakin kau ingin melanggar hukum? Kukira kau termasuk sosok yang selalu patuh pada peraturan apa pun.”

“Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk bersamamu, Kouki.

Kau tahu itu.” Akashi menatap Furihata dan mengecup pipinya.

Furihata menatap Akashi sebelum tersenyum. Dia menjilat bibir Akashi, menerima balik jilatan sayang itu padanya. Jilatan singkat berubah menjadi ciuman panas sebelum Furihata mendapati dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan Akashi. Dia merintih saat Akashi menyerang lehernya, bergumam untuk melanjutkan aktifitas malam mereka. Akashi tidak menolak.

* * *

Furihata menghela nafas sambil menyeka rambutnya yang basah. Pipinya memerah saat Akashi memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup bau segar sabun dari kekasihnya. 

“Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Kouki.”

Furihata terkekeh melihat tingkah Akashi yang bersikap seperti induk semang. “Aku… tidak sepenuhnya ingat bagaimana kita bisa bertemu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengingat semua itu? Yang kurasakan hanyalah sakit yang tidak menentu saat mengingat mimpi menjelang hancurnya dunia lama.”

“Kita bertemu dalam waktu tiga detik sebelum kehancuran dunia. Sebelum kau mengayunkan sabitmu, kulihat sosok yang sangat manis dan menawan. Walaupun misimu menghancurkan dunia, tapi sebenarnya kau justru menolong untuk memulihkan dunia yang sakit. Mengembalikan segala sesuatunya menjadi baru, melahirkan benih dunia baru dengan air matamu. Kau menciptakan bumi ini, Kouki.”

Furihata menutup matanya. Sepertinya kisah ini memang benar adanya. Dia telah melanggar aturan semesta. Kepalanya sakit. Furihata mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

“Kouki!”

“S-Sakit… sepertinya…” Mata Kouki menggelap. 

Akashi merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar di hadapannya perlahan bangkit. Mata berubah kuning, ini kesempatan membangkitnya kekuatan Furihata yang terkunci. Dia bisa menyelam ke dalam jiwa yang tertidur. Akashi menarik tangan Furihata, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

“Katakan padaku, apakah dunia ini akan kembali hancur? Kau yang menciptakan, namun kau sendiri yang merusaknya.”

**_“Tugasku hanya menghancurkan sesuai dengan perintah Dewa Semesta.”_ **

Kerongkongan Akashi serasa mengering.

**_“Dunia yang kuciptakan seharusnya tidak lahir. Dewa Semesta menghukumku menjadi manusia biasa agar bisa hancur bersamaan dengan dunia ini.”_ **

Ingatan yang tidak diinginkan muncul kembali. Furihata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sabit yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan dunia diarahkan padanya lalu tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga dihempaskan ke bumi seperti seonggokan kain kotor.

Mata Akashi membesar saat Furihata mulai menjerit.

“KOUKI!” Akashi memeluknya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ingatan Furihata menyatu dengannya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Furihata tiba-tiba muncul di bumi dalam keadaan sekarat. Dia tahu kemana hilangnya masa 2.699 tahun lamanya. Dia tengah mengalami penyiksaan jiwa dan raga, sosoknya sebagai dewa yang immortal membuatnya sengsara.

“Sei…” Furihata menangis dalam dekapan Akashi.

“Aku tahu, aku merasakannya juga. Maafkan aku sudah membangunkan masa-masa pahit di atas sana.

“Bumi akan hancur pada waktu genap 3000 tahun.”

Akashi merasa dirinya seperti dihantam kekuatan yang sangat besar, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

“Saat itu adalah saat kita semua beserta dewa-dewa yang lain dilenyapkan. Planet-planet yang tak bertuan yang kuciptakan akan menabrak bumi satu per satu. Aku tidak diijinkan mengingat apa pun sampai bumi ini hancur sebab aku akan membeberkan rencana besar Dewa Semesta.”

Mata Akashi berkilat murka. Seharusnya dia tahu dalang semua ini adalah tidak lain Akashi Masaomi, dewa dari para dewa. Raja Semesta.

Akashi mengangguk.

“Ini berarti saatnya menjalankan strategi perang.”

 

_**TBC** _

\----

I don't know why the image won't appear, but fell free to check the link that goes to the image XD


End file.
